Chapter 14
Dead Mount Death Play #14 is the fourteenth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Summary Over a meal in the Shinoyama Family's dining room, Misaki Sakimiya credits Polka Shinoyama—technically the Corpse God posing as the real Polka—with stopping her jumping to her death. She further praises him for helping her many times since, something that Shizuki and Kazuki Shinoyama are surprised to hear of their normally girl-shy half uncle. The Corpse God says he 'heard' that Shizuki and Kazuki visited his Shinjuku residence while he was 'out', much to the bemusement of the twins; Takeru Shinoyama explains that he told them where he lives after hunting down his location—though he had never expected to find "Polka" was with the heiress of Sakimiya Steel. Misaki reminds him that the Sakimiya Steel company no longer exists and he apologizes, clarifying that her parents helped him years back. The Corpse God privately deems Takeru "scary," recalling Takumi Kuruya and Hosorogi's briefing on "Polka's" oldest half nephew: Takeru is the president of Shinoyama Security, a company with global branches, a high call-rate from the police, and a supplier of personal bodyguards for prominent politicians and financial leaders. According to rumor, Takeru also has full power over the Shinoyama Group's shadier side of things, directly snuffing out scandals before they hit the public. Furthermore, the real Polka purportedly felt inferior to the rest of the family due to being the son of the second wife. Takeru's wife, Kiri Shinoyama, hugs Misaki and assures her she can come to the Shinoyamas for help any time. A maid serves the Corpse God food, and the real Polka—currently possessing a shark plush—wiggles his fin in support of using chopsticks from where he is snuggled in the Corpse God's hood. The twins notice the shark and inquire into it, prompting their older sister Sayo to go on a long rant about the plush's origins (the Sharkborg From Hell movie) and her strong opinions on the movie franchise. A middle-aged husband of Rozan Shinoyama's niece (Rozan being the Shinoyama head and the real Polka's father) says that the Corpse God's energy reminds him of Rozan's, prompting the Corpse God to ask about the whereabouts of his half brother Gaku Shinoyama and other relatives. Kazuki replies that they are at work, with the only ones at the manor being those present at the table. Rozan chooses that moment to make his entrance, lightly chastising his granddaughter for excluding him. He cheerfully says he is feeling hale to Kiri, and thanks Sayo for her latest shark movie recommendations; however, when the unnamed relative attempts to talk to him about the business' pharmaceutical division, Rozan's mood abruptly changes. With an unamused expression, he directs all enquires to Gaku and coldly asks if he has to tell the relative again, prompting the relative to hastily apologize and deeply bow before making a quick exit. Rozan shrugs off Takeru's pointed look before asking "Polka" if he has anything to say for himself. Uncertain, the Corpse God gives him a hesitant apology—but Rozan pats him on the head and says "I'm home" is what he should say first. He adds that he heard Misaki's story in the hall but wants to hear Polka's side of things, so he leads "Polka" to the traditional parlor to talk with him alone. Back in the dining room, Shizuki wonders why Rozan did not "chew Polka out" more, while Sayo points out he is likely about to do just that. The twins decide to retire to their bedroom for the time being, oblivious to the spirit wailing "It's coming...The...fire...is coming..." above their heads. In the parlor, the Corpse God claims that Misaki's distant relatives hired him to work at their upscale club in an abandoned Shinjuku building—and for a time, he and Rozan have nothing but a pleasant, light-hearted conversation. Right around the time the Corpse God feels safe to conclude he has Rozan fooled, however, Rozan asks "Who...are you?"—his stare intense and utterly unlike his previously relaxed demeanor. As the twins walk to their bedroom, Kazuki remarks that "Uncle Polka" seems strange; though she agrees with Shizuki that he seems more like himself than he did yesterday, something still feels off. Behind them, an obscured figure on speaker call asks the caller if the caller is okay with them 'beginning now', and the caller replies with the affirmative—as they are "already well away from there." They give permission for the figure to burn everything to the ground, but the figure finds that idea boring: what they want to burn most are the people. Category:Manga Chapters